


Tied down

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Overwatch fanfiction collection [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bendoverwatch, Blindfolds, Body Worship, F/M, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, Needle play, Non-Sexual Bondage, Shibari, ballgags, mention of wax play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: She would often become his whole wide world.Day 2 of Bendoverwatch 2019 : Shibari & Body Worship





	Tied down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Don’t do suspension if you don’t know what you’re doing. Be careful with TK ties and suspension because radial nerve damage is a thing folks don’t fuck with it. Stay safe, follow workshops about things you don’t know and enjoy yourself. 
> 
> Warning : mention of blood as a side effect from needle play

The strain, the muscle flexing. The painful moan. He let his hand wander. The trail of warmth left in its wake made her shiver under his fingers. She moved. An exhale. He allowed himself to linger over her leg. She felt ready once more. His gloved hand stretched the skin on her outer thigh. The puncture of her skin made her groan, whimper. The needle made its way under her flesh. Her small cry as the tip resurfaced. She was gorgeous. She shuddered. He felt lightheaded as she whimpered once more. His bare hand trailed over her skin again. He took another needle, letting her feel uncertain about when exactly he was about to puncture her skin. She almost didn’t move this time. But she did exhale soundly. Satisfied he discarded his glove in the bin. He caressed her yet again. She moaned. The warmth of their skins touching each was other probably grounding her. Every curve of her body was to be caressed. He laced his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand. She was alright. He couldn’t keep in a smile as he spun her toward him, crouching to her level. Her blindfold still attached strongly around her head. She felt him watch her so she cocked her head up. The affluent drool around her ballgag escaped her mouth. His thumb caressed her cheek. He brushed away the locks of her hair that were sticking to her face. 

She whimpered. Her body moved but the restriction tied her down. “Do you need a change in position?” he asked, his voice low. She shook her head. Of course she wouldn’t want to. It was how she was wired, sometimes too stubborn for her own good. He checked the discoloration on her arm. Still good. 

He stood back up, his fingers around her face, caressing her hair. A small tug made her moan. His nails brushed over her skin, in between the intricate pattern of the takate kote tie. She shivered. He moved around her. His fingertips made their way to her right leg. The red wax had dried well. He palmed her buttock. Tracing the underline folds of her skin. She sighed. He reached out for another glove in his box; The endorphin build up in her skin was probably ripe to be played with. He disinfected his hand and spun her on her axis. The bulging of the flesh from above the needles shaded to pink. He let his un-gloved hand wander on her stomach. She shuddered in anticipation. Her body knowing what was coming next. He let his gloved fingertips caress over the row of needles. 

As he pressed the exhale from Hana’s gagged mouth made his own body shiver in delight. The lament of her voice as the endorphins liberated themselves to her brain. She probably felt the tingling in her head tenfold. Her breathing was irregular, her body overcome with many sensations that she welcomed and didn’t entirely grasp altogether. He let the skin relax as he caressed her inner tight. His touch was light. Another quiver of her body. He pushed harder on the skin over the needles. Her body tensed, relaxed. A broken moan. Her head hung low toward the floor. He stopped, avoiding the possibility for her to pass out. She fidgeted. Her muscles tensed but the restrain on her arms and legs made it impossible for her to move in a different position. 

He decided to end it there. They had been going at it for over half an hour now; without counting the foreplay. She could take more. But she was already so far gone he didn’t feel the need to take it any further. 

“I’m going to untie you Hana.” 

She sighed in protest but nodded in agreement. Good Girl. He started at the ring. Undoing the knots one by one, letting her first leg touch the floor. He liberated her first ankle. She was still a bit unsteady on her leg. He went up to her so she could keep her balance better. She pressed her face against his chest. The drool around her mouth and chin dripped down to his stomach between the lapels of his kimono. He laid his hand on the back of her head to keep her steady. With his other hand he undid the knot of her other leg. The straining of her muscle moving against the needles made her moan. He couldn’t hold back a satisfied smile. Hana seemed to be able to stand on her two legs when he crouched down to undo the tie on her other ankle and leg. She seemed to look down at him through her blindfold as her drool fell onto his arms. He looked up at her. She was gorgeous. Once the tie was undone and the rope discarded behind him, he took off his glove. With his two hands he caressed her sides, her stomach, her breasts. He let a sigh cross his own lips. Carefully enough, avoiding the needles on the leg he put himself on his two knees to kiss her right above her navel, his calloused hands caressing her back.

His hand ghosted over her hers and she grabbed a hold on it. Surprised he wondered for a split second if something was wrong but she laced her fingers with his. He felt himself fall in awe. She couldn’t see his eyes but if she did, she would have seen his gaze full of veneration and wonderment. At this very moment she was his everything. He wasn’t just another mercenary, he wasn’t just another archer, he wasn’t just the heir of a fallen empire, a brother who had committed fratricide. He was just another man. Another man at her feet. A normal man struck by devotion and love. But it would be something he wouldn’t let her know; At least not yet.

He stood up and turned her around. He proceeded to untie her from her chest harness. She sighed as her arms were liberated. He stood behind her and she pressed her back against him. He discarded the rest of the rope in his hands. She massaged her wrists. A ping of worry tinged his heart but she moved up her hands to remove the ball gag from her mouth. 

She moved her jaw sideways to flex it. He took the mouth restrain from her and threw it next to his ropes. She chuckled. He then led her to lie down on the floor upon the mat. He wanted to remove the needles in her thigh. She let him do just that. Her hand crept up on his lap, caressing him, feeling the muscle of his leg being stretched as he tugged his table closer to them. He laid down a towel under her leg. She felt his once again gloved fingers on her skin. She dug her nails into his skin as the removal of the first needle made her gasp. The metal scraped from the inside as he expertly removed them one by one. She felt the blood drip a trace down her leg. She sighed in relief as the last one was removed. He waited, letting the blood dry and coagulation work its magic. He caressed the top of her head, as if to soothe her. 

She reached up and removed the blindfold. Her vision was blurry but she could make out his face looking down at her. She couldn’t help but smile. Her hand caressed his chest. His face. His beard felt scruff against her fingers. His hand went to hers and her body started shuddering. Her whole body trembled as the endorphin build up finally kicked in. She was floating. Hanzo wrapped up her leg to prevent her shuddering from getting blood onto the mat. Several minutes passed before she squeezed his hand to indicate her consciousness level. He didn’t say a word but his eyes told her a novel length story. She sat up and he pulled her into his lap to embrace her. She sighed against his chest, feeling taken care of. His breathing was comforting. His arms were strong and his scent was invigorating. She let her heart wander. And wished for them to stay like this. 

Even if it was just for a little while longer. 

Until they would part ways again. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever read needle play so I decided to write some myself.


End file.
